Bicycle U-locks are well known for helping the owner of a bicycle prevent theft. Such locks are sold under various brand names. Kryptonite is one well-known brand name for such a lock.
A typical bicycle U-lock comprises a U-shaped body having a locking member which extends across the open ends of the legs of the body. The locking member has an internal, key-operated lock to allow the user to selectively remove or install the locking member from the body. When the locking member is removed, so that the lock is in two pieces, the lock body can be slipped around a frame portion of the bicycle and a stationary object, such as a post or stanchion. The locking member can then be replaced across the open end of the body to lock the bicycle in place. The U-lock is made from a durable and hard material, such as a hardened steel, to prevent the lock from being easily cut off the bicycle.
It is inconvenient to store or carry a U-lock on a bicycle. Some U-locks are sold with clamps that attach the lock on one of the frame members of the bicycle, e.g. either on the top tube or the down tube of the frame. Whenever the user stops the bicycle, the lock has to be released from these clamps to allow it to be used to lock the bicycle and then replaced after use. Because of the inconvenience of clamping and unclamping the U-lock each time, the U-lock is not typically carried in these clamps. Many bicyclists simply carry the U-lock in a pack or bicycle bag. However, this is also inconvenient and awkward to do.
A recent innovation in bicycle design is the use of Aero handlebars. Such handlebars have a generally U-shaped configuration and are mounted to the existing handlebars of the bicycle for use as a second set of handlebars. Typically, Aero handlebars are oriented to extend forwardly from the existing handlebars of the bicycle. The rider can lean forwardly and hold the Aero handlebars which helps the rider maintain a tucked position. Thus, the known Aero handlebars are primarily used for increasing performance and speed, but they also conveniently provide another set of handlebars to allow the average rider to vary his hand and body positions while riding.
Known Aero handlebars are provided with a bracket system which attach the handlebars directly to the existing handlebars on the bicycle. Typically each leg of the Aero handlebar will have a bracket that includes a transverse aperture received on the existing handlebars. During normal use of the Aero handlebar system, the Aero handlebars are relatively permanently affixed to the bicycle. While such handlebars could theoretically be removed from the bicycle by unbolting the mounting brackets, this is not typically done very often due to the inconvenience in doing so. Accordingly, one desiring to use Aero handlebars would typically buy a set of such handlebars and mount those bars on the bicycle in a permanent fashion without removing the handlebars each time a particular ride is finished.